


Urban pleasures

by chickxfisher



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: 18+, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dominant Dutch, Dutch is daddy, Exhibitionism, Gay Sex, Hosea matthews is the only man for dutch, Jealousy, M/M, Old Married Couple, Oral, Teasing, but molly is a bitchch, cum slut, dirty talking, favorism, gay old men, old men having sex, praising, theyre married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 21:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickxfisher/pseuds/chickxfisher
Summary: John and Arthur also fucked each other while Hosea and Dutch were, you're welcome gays. And to make it more clear, John was plowing Arthur. Usually, it's the other way round but happy wrath month you fucking homos!!! 💜💙💞💕💕💘💖❤️❤️💞💙💞💞💘💘💖💛❤️ follow my twitter for more updates on fics. @fisherxchick





	Urban pleasures

Shuffling in the seat of the wagon, Hosea rolled his eyes. Listening to Dutch yammer on about Molly O'Shea was tiring, but he didn't even need to try to hide this feeling. He was used to holding down the thoughts he would do to that woman, nothing violent, but more a desperate attempt at gaining Dutch's attention once more.

Thinking about how Hosea was only Dutch's priority, how he was Dutch's plaything and only his. Thinking back to it made him warm and fuzzy but again, nothing he couldn't hide and nothing he wasn't used to hiding.

"The gang is growing Hosea! This is what we've always wanted!" Dutch laughed, shaking Hosea with glee.

"Something you wanted, I feel like we did better when it was just you, me, Arthur n' John." Hosea signed a little, covering it up with a whip of the reins against the horses pulling the wagon.

"Course! Course, but we're a family now. This is, our. Family." Dutch looked over to Hosea. The spark in his eyes making him blush a little, who turned his attention back to the road with a small grunt under his breath.

Dutch leaned in, his face right next to Hosea's as he looked in the direction he has.

"Up there. That place looks good." Dutch pointed to a large tree which hid an overlook near a cave. The overgrowth of plants allowed it to be hidden easily.

Hosea's face went a darker red as he felt the heat of Dutch's so close. Directing the horses over there they stopped under the tree, parking the wagon.

Climbing off the wagon, Dutch ordered the gang around seconds after everyone had parked.

"Ms Grimshaw! Pearson! Do your magic!" Dutch smiled, walking over to the carriage he opened the door. Holding his hand out for Molly, she carefully took it and stepped down.

The audible eye roll from not only Hosea but also Karen, Mary-Beth and Tilly had set the atmosphere of the new hideout already.

Hosea stepped off, walking over to Arthur. "Son, could you and John go scout out of camp, and, scare off any locals?" He waved his hand around the air, lazily addressing the forest of the outskirts of the camp.

Arthur nodded, whistling over John from Abigail, they soon wandered out of the camp to their horses.

Standing there with his hands on his hips, Hosea looked down to his feet he kicked the ground before walking over to the large tree centring the camp.

"What do you think of this place old man?" Dutch stood proud to Hosea. His hands also on his hips before putting one on Hosea's shoulder, shaking it lightly as he smiled.

"It's definitely, something. I haven't been in this country before."

"This could be a new start, Mr Matthews." Dutch gave Hosea a small smile of approval before walking off to join Molly in their new tent.

Hosea soon wandered over to his own, sitting down he admired the camp and how quickly it was set up. Rocking himself he eventually fell asleep sitting up against the crate near his sleeping bag.

  
Waking up hours later the camp was calm for not the soft strumming of guitar around the campfire nearby. Looking over to Dutch's tent he saw the gramophone be placed out, the cracking of the record being placed down as it started.

The music was something Hosea was used to and fondly thought of. Remembering the song that played the last time Dutch held Hosea in his arms.

Swaying his head to the music he hummed it as he hoisted himself upwards off the ground.

Looking to Dutch he only saw him hold Molly the same way he used to hold him. Sauntering over to the campfire he sat down next to Charles, who was playing the harmonica in tune to Javier's soft strumming.

Looking over he saw Arthur and John join the fire, sitting next to each other they shared a bottle of whiskey. Making small but interesting small talk by the look on Johns' face and how intrigued he was.

Observing how they were looking at each other, the small hand movements of passing the bottle. The flicking of eyes up to meet each other. Everything about their body movements spoke how tender this relationship of theirs was.

Grumbling, Hosea's heart grew heavy. He was jealous, even if he denied it with his life. He wanted to be sharing a drink with Dutch, he wanted to feel his hands against his, the soft brush of his beard and mustangs against Hosea's cheek.

Breathing sharply through his teeth he climbed up once again, practically storming over to Dutch's tent he met the man alone on his bed.

"Dutch- we need to talk."

Dutch looked up from his book, closed it slowly and placed it on the cot beside him.

The eerie awkwardness made Hosea stutter, which wasn't something that happened a lot.

"It's about Molly- I just ain't so sure about her." Hosea stuttered once more, feeling a little embarrassed as Dutch stood up. Barely any distance between the two, the sensation of his body being so close made Hosea's chest tighten.

With one little head cock and a grin, Hosea knew he was lions next meal.

"Are you, jealous?"

God. Those words stained Hosea's pride. He was so jealous, he was jealous of Molly's lips and the way they were kissed instead of his. Her hips and how tenderly he held them instead. Of. His.

Swallowing his pride he turned his direction to anything else in the little cotton tent. Not wanting to look at his previous lover in the eyes.

"I never took you as the Jealous type, Hosea." Dutch purred. His silver tongue working on the man who taught him how to use it. Feeling his ringed fingers against Hosea's cheek he slouched into the touch.

There was no point arguing it, not that he had a choice. Before he could barely think he was interlocked with Dutch. His hands on Hosea's hips and lips against his just the way he remembered it, just the way he loved it.

Hosea wasn't an easy one to take words from or breath. But everything about Dutch was mesmerising. His hands, his shoulders, neck, jaw, eyes, chest, hands, waist-

Hosea paused, feeling himself stiffen to the thought of Dutch wasn't unfamiliar but something he hadn't felt in such long.

"You know I'd never replace you, Hosea." Dutch hummed into Hosea's ear, making his body shiver. Hearing the tent flap behind him close he knew what was coming next, it scared him almost. But he was prepared.

Dutch pressed his pursed lips against Hosea's neck, grazing over it softly he licked it. He knew Hosea's spots and by God, he was going to take advantage of that. His firm, stiff hands ran under Hosea's jaw, running his fingers down his neck carefully as Dutch bit and sucked at it, leaving bruises.

Taking the lead, Hosea pushed in for a kiss, intertwining tongues and stepping as close as he could he moaned so slightly feeling Dutch's hand against the tent in his pants and under his ass, being picked up he was sat down on the small cot next to Dutch they kissed deeper.

Pressing against each other in the embrace they both only separated between seconds to moan lightly. Dutch reached over and turned down the lantern before returning to his meal.

Biting and kissing his way across Hosea's jawline and to his neck, biting harder at the moan of approval. Taking this as a moment to strike, Hosea's hand reached down to Dutch's crotch, rubbing it and enjoying the noticeable shape forming in his pants.

Carefully undoing his pants he dipped his fingers in, the warmth of Dutch's cock made Hosea jump lightly. The desperate moans from Dutch only made Hosea harder and more eager for the same touch.

It was only seconds before they were tearing at each other, sliding between his legs for easier access they returned to kissing.

Hosea began pulling down Dutch's trousers, letting his hard, throbbing cock hung low above the tent in Hosea's pants. Dutch's attention slowly went down to the wet spot at the tip in Hosea's trousers, admiring how eager he was for this.

Pulling back his pants and biting his lips he grinned at the sight of Hosea's cock. How it was not only throbbing but throbbing for Dutch.

This was all feeding his ego, how he's one to not only love but to lust after. Moving downwards slightly, Hosea didn't get a second before he felt his cock be taken into Dutch's mouth, moaning into the air before his bony hand covered it in the panic that someone would hear.

"Dutch-" Hosea moaned through his teeth, his free hand gripping the cot as the other moved to Dutch's silky hair. Hips barely moving before the whole thing was in Dutch's mouth.

Rolling his head back, Hosea's foot slipped as he huffed, gripping Dutch's hair he felt embarrassed, to melt so easily into his hands like butter he couldn't but help feel a little shameful for it.

Dutch hummed, making Hosea ride up again as he closed his eyes, shoving it as deep as he could into his mouth before sliding it back out, he rubbed it fast, using his saliva as lubricant. Propping himself back up to his neck he angled his cock next to Hosea's. Pressing them together he rubbed them both simultaneously.

Both now moaning and grunting deep into the kiss. Hosea moved his hands to Dutch's black silky vest, undoing it and the shirt underneath he pressed his hand against his chest, feeling the hair on his fingers.

Dutch, despite his age. Was the best-looking man Hosea had ever seen, he loved everything about him. But he loved this moment much more, feeling so intimate with such a handsome man made his head spin.

Both Hosea and Dutch's hips simultaneously thrust, their hard cocks throbbing and leaking very small amounts of precum in response to the overwhelming pleasure.

Dutch broke the kiss, licking his fingers he saw Hosea's face turn a very deep shade of red, possibly the darkest red he'd ever seen.

He knew what was next.

Grabbing at his thigh, Dutch pulled Hosea upwards, showing his ass before sticking the saliva lubricated fingers into it, thrusting his fingers deeper before pulling it out slowly, enjoying the string of saliva dangling from his fingers. "Ready?" Dutch purred before spitting on his cock, rubbing it fast he moaned heavy.

Hosea was so unbelievably overwhelmed. He hadn't felt this good in years, nodding exhaustedly he prepared himself.

Dutch bit his lip. Pulling Hosea closer he carefully stuck his cock into Hosea's ass, thrusting hard and deep into him he grunted loudly.

They no longer cared if anyone else heard, as far as they were concerned, it was only Dutch van der Linde and Hosea Matthews in the world right now.

Tilting his head back, Dutch's hips vigorously dug his cock deep into Hosea. Grunting and moaning through his teeth.

Hosea's whole body was trembling, moaning and almost drooling he let his body be violated by Dutch. Letting him have his way.

Dutch's cock being plummeted into Hosea's ass was more than he could take, but feeling his own be taken into a hand made his legs ride upwards around Dutch's neck as they rested on his shoulders.

He was being consumed by this feeling, hips stirring he felt himself cum all over Dutch's hand and his thigh. Embarrassed, Hosea covered his eyes as he gritted his teeth. Still being vigorously trusted into by Dutch he was to sure faint, all this was so much but he never wanted it to stop.

Eyelids were heavy as he moaned more and more into the cold air. He felt Dutch's hips speed up, shallow but fast thrusts meant he was close and Hosea was ready to be filled to the brim with his lover's cum.

Dutch roared, thrusting one last time sharply as his head and shoulders rolled backwards, he came almost buckets into Hosea as it spilt out from his ass.

Sweat dripping from the both of them, Dutch groaned, pulling out he was still finishing up, his cock twitching as he came all over Hosea's inner thigh.

"You'll always be my favourite, Hosea." Dutch smiled, sweat heading down from his forehead. Panting heavily, he looked down to Hosea. Their eyes meeting they shared a kiss before collapsing together, holding each other closely they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The mess they made could wait until tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> John and Arthur also fucked each other while Hosea and Dutch were, you're welcome gays. And to make it more clear, John was plowing Arthur. Usually, it's the other way round but happy wrath month you fucking homos!!! 💜💙💞💕💕💘💖❤️❤️💞💙💞💞💘💘💖💛❤️ follow my twitter for more updates on fics. @fisherxchick


End file.
